


First beginnings

by westofnowhere



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofnowhere/pseuds/westofnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's first meeting with Mike and the establishing of the friendship (and perhaps something more) that would give fuel to the Burners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this amazing picture- [ Motorcity: Mike Chilton, Chuck ](http://gryzetch.tumblr.com/post/27666570416/motorcity-mike-chilton-chuck-headcanon-thing)

Pristine city with pristine buildings and pristine streets. Nothing was ever dirty, or at least dirty for long and no citizen found themselves without supervision for very long.

The city of tomorrow.

It made Chuck nervous. It was too clean… too perfect. Filled with people in matching clothing going about their predetermined lives.

And here he was. Another cog in the KaneCo “family”, currently nervously clutching unused datapads to his chest as he walked along yet another pristinely white hallway. All this white had started to blend together and Chuck was pretty sure he was lost.

He hadn’t been working there for very long but the blonde could already sense that something was way off. Women called it intuition. Chuck called it being paranoid. But whatever the term, Abraham Kane’s “city of tomorrow” made the blonde feel ill at ease.

It wasn’t just the environment making him nervous. It was the people. He barely talked to anyone since he started this job. The scientists kept away and he, in turn, kept away from them. The cadets all seemed to be single-minded, stuck-up, army brats who were exactly the type of people that Chuck shunned like the plague.

Chuck had to stop. Yup…he was lost. He had been wandering the halls for an hour, trying to find the office he was supposed to bring these data pads to. A damn hour. He was a hacker, not a delivery boy. This was ridiculous. Groaning slightly in frustration, the blonde tried to figure out where exactly he was and how, exactly, he had gotten there. Frowning, Chuck fumbled with the data pads, managing to grab them in one arm while clicking up a float screen, wondering why exactly he hadn’t done this in the first place. But all this white…it made the hallways pass by in a blur and by the time he came out of his thoughts to look around, he was lost.

And the float screen confirmed it. He wasn’t even in the right part of the building. “Great…just great…they’re going to kill me…” Chuck squeaked under his breath, frown fixing on his features, conveniently hidden by his bangs.  Still mumbling under his nose and bending a little, the blonde turned and immediately crashed, face first, into someone.

The data pads flew out of his hands with a resounding clatter and with a slightly shrill yell, Chuck found himself on the floor, his face stinging from the impact. Even before he could recover, a voice swam up from above him.“Shit! I’m sorry! Are you alright?” Chuck barely got a chance to reply before the speaker reached down, grabbing him by the hand and hauling the still startled blonde to his feet. “I’m real sorry.” The voice continued. “Wasn’t looking where I was going.”

As the stranger spoke, Chuck finally managed to shake himself out of his shock and brush his bangs out of his eyes. He regretted it right away. That uniform. A cadet. Oh no…oh no… he crashed into one of Kane’s soldiers…oh no… Those nervous thoughts practically drowned out what the cadet was actually saying and Chuck looked about ready to say screw it to the data pads, apologize a billion times and run for it. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice the cadet leaning in a little, head tilting to the side. “…Hey… you alright?”  Was the concerned question. Chuck sputtered.

“I’m so sorry! I was so distracted and lost and I shoulda paid attention and…” Chuck rambled on and on, quickly falling down to his knees to fumble for those damned data pads. The cadet blinked at this reaction before bending down and, picking a few of the pads up, handing them to the blonde with a bright smile that shocked Chuck even more. “ Hey…it’s cool. But you never answered the question.” The cadet said easily as Chuck clumsily accepted the data pads before stumbling to his feet. “Y…yeah… uh… thank you.” He said at last. This was weird… was the other really a cadet? He certainly didn’t seem to act like the rest of them. 

In Chuck’s mind, this was ground for suspicion. The cadets were NEVER nice to him. He was new and easily frazzled and it seemed to amuse the lot of them. Chuck of course, didn’t find anything amusing about it. But this guy… he had beamed bright and helped Chuck pick up the rest of the fallen technology before the blonde hauled himself to his feet once more. He finally took a moment to actually look at the other.

Darker skinned and even darker haired, the other male was slightly shorter than the blonde but stood straighter with an air of playful ease that hung around him like the smell of nice cologne. “Are you new? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” The cadet asked the taller male and Chuck swallowed, still trying to gage to situation. “Y…yeah… I guess… I just started a few months ago…” He trailed off weakly, the shorter boy giving him a smile.

“Mike Chilton.” He offered easily, foregoing a hand shake seeing how Chuck’s arms were already full.

“…Chuck…” The blonde replied finally, still studying the other through his hair. Mike mimicked the thoughtful expression before his eyebrows winged up slightly. “Hey… is everything okay? You look ready to throw those at me and run away.” He commented with a light snicker. It wasn’t a lie and Chuck cursed his inability to hide his intentions. He laughed a bit shrilly.

“Oh uh… no! No… I just… I got kinda lost walking around… all these hallways look the same after a while, ya know…” He trailed off again, Mike fingering his chin with laugh. “That they do. Hey, I can show you where to go, if you’d like.” He offered with an easy shrug, Chuck coughing slightly. “Well I uh… I have a thing and…” He broke off as Mike shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.” He peered at the float screen that Chuck had popped up again. “We’re going the same way anyway.” He added with a grin and Chuck quivered slightly. Alright Chuck… he SEEMS nice… maybe you’re just OVERLY paranoid. But in the blonde’s experience you could never be too careful.

He regarded the other before finally nodding weakly. Mike grinned brighter before beckoning Chuck down the hallway he had just come down a few minutes ago. Hugging the data pads he carried close to his chest, Chuck followed slowly. It could just be some sort of prank… with all the testosterone in the barracks, the cadets loved nothing more than to play stupid jokes on each other and other people…people like Chuck usually. It was the main reason why he avoided pretty much all human contact at KaneCo tower.

Come to think of it, Chuck realized, despite having been hired only a few months back, he had yet to meet the founder of their little society. Chuck also realized that he probably didn’t WANT to meet their founder, his stomach churning just at the very thought. Mike however, didn’t appear to share those worries. Even as Chuck observed the shorter male, he could feel the ease with which he glided through the world and his cadet duties. He probably talked to Kane regularly.

Chuck frowned at that thought and kept quiet. Mike peered back at blonde as they walked, quirking an eyebrow. “…You’re awfully quiet.” He commented, snapping Chuck out of his thoughts and making him laugh nervously. “Ah…haha… I just…you know…get distracted…” Chuck tried weakly, Mike beaming at him in response.

What the heck is this guy’s game?! Chuck thought to himself with a deep frown which was thankfully concealed by his bangs. He didn’t have much time since they mercifully reached their destination.  Mike turned, giving Chuck a fond slap on the shoulder, making the blonde’s knees buckle a little.

“Well, it was nice to meet you. Sorry about the… uh…the crashing.” He said easily with a sheepish chuckle. “See ya around!” Mike added before turning and trotting off down the hall with a cheery wave. Chuck watched him go with a bemused expression painting his features, one shoulder still lopsided from where the cadet had slapped him. Like it was nothing. Like they were old friends or something.

“What the heck?!” Chuck blurted to the now empty hallway finally straightening his shoulders. He really should drop these data pads off…before he got into deeper trouble… Sighing and turning, he trudged inside the office of his destination. He highly doubted he’d actually see that guy again…


	2. Chapter 2

But he did. In fact, he CONTINUED to see Mike practically every where he went. It was to the point where it was starting to get alarming. But the cadet was never demanding and never insulting and just smiled easily and bid Chuck a fond hello. That was all. There was no insistence that Chuck engage him in lengthy conversation. And for a while, Chuck didn’t.

It took Chuck a while to get used to it and even longer to stop being suspicious of it. But Mike, in all his saintly patience, didn’t seem bothered by that fact and Chuck found himself wondering how someone so young could develop such a level of inhuman patience.

It was weeks before Chuck finally worked up the courage to actually initiate a greeting. He was strolling past the cafeteria with his nose half buried in his float screen, fingers avidly typing away when he smelled something familiar. Over the smell of food wafting from the lofty hall, there was the smell of nice cologne and leather. A nice, comfortable smell that Chuck had grown quite fond of. It slipped out.

“Hey Mike.” Came the greeting without even looking up from his typing. The footsteps coming the opposite way stopped and there was a familiar laugh.

“Wow… we really must be seeing each other a lot if you can tell it’s me without looking up.” Came the comment, Chuck’s eyes finally lifting from typing as he offered a sheepish smile.

“It’s the darndest thing.” He said with a shrug, clicking the screen off.

“No kidding.” Mike beamed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “What’s up?”

Chuck shrugged. “Just…you know…you’re always saying hi and all that…probably time I stop being rude about it…” He trailed of a bit weakly and Mike grinned.

“Well, you seemed kinda freaked first time we met. Thought I’d try not to be too uh…forward? A simple hello wasn’t too bad.” Chuck smiled faintly despite himself.

“No…not too bad at all.” He agreed at last before his head tilted, eyes roaming the wall and ceiling of the hallway as he tapped the side of his fist against his hip. “And uh…sorry about that… I’m…sort of…not used to this, I guess.” He finished a bit lamely, but Mike waved the apology away.

“No need to worry about it.” He said easily before inviting Chuck to walk with him. The blonde thought about it for a few quick seconds before agreeing and slouching after the shorter boy.

“How are you settling in?” Mike asked as they walked, slowing down so they strode side by side. Chuck shrugged, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

“I dunno… Everything’s so grandiose, it’s kinda hard to find your place in it, ya know?” Mike nodded slightly as the blonde spoke, occasionally shooting him a glance as they walked. Chuck had other concerns too…worries. But he wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with sharing them, especially with one of Kane’s soldiers, no matter how nice that soldier happened to be.

“Something on your mind?” Mike asked without missing a beat. Chuck bit his lip. “I…I’m not sure, Mike.” He admitted, half truthfully, the cadet frowning slightly.

“Can I ask you something then?” He said at last, the blonde peering at him through his bangs, nodding slightly. Mike thought for a moment, probably on the phrasing of the question before speaking again. “Why WERE you so freaked of me? I mean… I understand the feeling of not being in your element with strangers but you seemed… I don’t know…more freaked out when you saw my uniform than with anything else.”

Chuck bit his lip again. It was that obvious, huh? “…Well…” He drew out hesitantly. “You’re the first cadet who’s ever been nice to me… I was really suspicious.” He admitted at last, Mike looking surprised.

“Seriously?”

Chuck shifted uncomfortably, idly twiddling his thumbs. “…Yeeaaaah… I guess I’m kind of an easy target or something…” He finished a bit lamely making Mike frown deeply.

“That’s messed up.” He said without any hesitation whatsoever, Chuck peering at the cadet again with slight surprise. Mike looked legitimately annoyed and Chuck fumbled for something to say.

“It’s really not that big a deal…” He blurted but Mike’s frown remained and he shook his head. “Of course it is. We’re supposed to protect the people of Deluxe. How do we protect people if they’re scared or suspicious of us? That’s crap.” His voice held such conviction at the very thought that Chuck had to stop for a moment. Mike took a few moments to simmer down before shaking his head. “Look… I’m sorry if they’re jerks.” He said at last, offering the blonde his trademark smile to which Chuck responded with a small smile of his own.

“Not like it’s your fault.”

“Could be fixed though.” Chuck blinked at those words, eyeing Mike warily.

“Mike. No… come on. Don’t do anything crazy.” But the cadet just grinned and shrugged before they both started down the hall again, Mike lazily strolling while Chuck shuffled next to him.

And they actually talked. And for a while too. Chuck found himself shocked at the fact that once his suspicions had all but disappeared, he seemed actually at ease with the cadet. Mike was… a very strange individual. You couldn’t find many like him, even if you tried. He seemed genuine and caring, goofy and strong with an overwhelming air of leadership and protective side that would shame most mothers. And he worked here. At KaneCo tower…for Kane…That last thought stung.

The longer Chuck had spent here, the more nervous he had become of this whole place. There was something unsavory about it. Like all of this was a facade to hide something bigger underneath. To hide what sort of man their founder really was. But… that wasn’t fair. Chuck had no proof. Only an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was amiss.

Maybe…maybe if he and Mike actually became friends he could ask the other about it…


	3. Chapter 3

It took Chuck a few more months to work up the courage to actually try and investigate this bad feeling at the pit of his stomach. He didn’t tell Mike about it yet...it would have to wait. But he had to find out of sure before going to his friend with information...or misinformation. If Kane was really all he said, and it was simply Chuck’s paranoia acting up, the hacker would not have been surprised and would have let the cadet go on with his merry life. But if there was something there...he had to tell Mike.

Had to tell Mike...the blonde considered the thought, shifting on his stool as his fingers paused in mid-type. That was a change.  They had known each other for a few months now and Chuck couldn’t really picture life without the other’s bright smiles and hearty shoulder pats. He was the friend that Chuck never realized he was missing.

Brining his knees up to his chest, Chuck went back to try and concentrate on his work. He supposed he would feel some sort of relief if he DIDN’T find anything. It would just affirm his own ramped paranoia. Grumbling under his nose, Chuck curled himself into a tighter ball on the stool and continued to type frantically just as someone knocked on the door.

Squeaking slightly at the sudden noise interrupting his thoughts, Chuck adjusted, knowing full well who it was and calling out a “it’s open” without tearing himself away from the screen. The door slid open and that same familiar scent of nice cologne and leather accompanied the visitor inside as he strolled in and plopped on the nearest chair.

“Hey Chuckles. Staying out of trouble?” Mike asked brightly as he stretched himself lazily in his new seat. Chuck blinked...Chuckles?

“...Sorry, I think I had something crazy in my ear... did you just call me ’Chuckles’?” Came the slow question as Chuck tore himself away from typing. Mike beamed.

“Yeah. I like to have nicknames for all my friends. So why the heck not?”

“Chuckles?” Chuck repeated and Mike could tell his eyebrows were raised, even while hidden under his bangs. The cadet grinned again.

“What’s wrong with ‘Chuckles’?” He asked in return, Chuck fidgeting in his seat, knees pressed into his chest.

“Nothing, I guess. “ He said finally, deciding not to push the matter.  “It just sounds weird.” He added with a wrinkled nose.

“Awww, come on buddy.” Mike drew out simply in that same manner as he did when he was trying to convince Chuck that the crazy plan he had hatched was actually a good idea. Chuck grumbled and groaned but eventually gave in, deciding to let Mike go through with his crazy schemes. And if they went awry, he could always pull out the ‘I told you so’ card. And Mike would just smile sheepishly and shrug, promising that next time would be better.

The blonde sighed. “Alright, alright. Use it, if you want. But don’t be mad if I come up with some crazy nickname for you.” He added with a wag of his finger before turning his attention to the float screens once more. Mike laughed. “We’ll see.” He said easily but they both knew that it would take a damn catastrophe to really make Mike angry.

He had never known Mike to lose his cool. Or if it HAD happened, he hadn’t been around to see it. Since they had their first full conversation, Chuck had noticed that the other cadets either started to act nicer towards him, or shied away. When the blonde confronted Mike on the subject, the darker skinned boy shrugged with a smile and said that Chuck must have been imagining it. But Chuck wasn’t stupid. He didn’t get this good with his computing skills by batting his eyelashes at the nearest programmer. He knew Mike must have said something...or done something. The cadet DID have an unexplained black-eye not long after Chuck mentioned his alienation at the hands of the others. But even as Chuck tried to press the subject, Mike just waved it away with a smile.

Typical.

Chuck rolled his eyes and kept typing. “Seriously though, what’s up?” Came the question from Mike as the programmer worked, making him pause again and bite his lip. Should he say something?

“Oh...you know...they’re running our division ragged with tech and software updates and it’s been ridiculous this month. Had to put in for some overtime.” He lied instead. Well, it was only a half-lie, but Chuck had finished all his work for KaneCo hours ago. It was time for some investigating. Mike beamed and spun in his chair.

“You too huh? Mr. Kane has been keeping us pretty busy. But I think something exciting’s gonna happen soon.” Chuck looked up, brushing his bangs out of his eyes to get a better look at Mike, who was still spinning in the office chair.

“...How do you figure?” He asked unsurely. Mike shrugged.

“I dunno. Just a feeling.” Chuck bit his lip but forced out a smile a second after.

“Have you met him?” He asked instead. Mike quirked an eyebrow, stopping his spinning to look at Chuck.

“Who, Kane?”

“Yeah.”

“Course I met him.” Chuck studied Mike closely.

“What’s he like?” Came the next question. Both of Mike’s eyebrows winged up.

“You mean you still haven’t met him?” He asked incredulously, Chuck frantically shaking his head in response. Mike frowned slightly and pondered the question.

“He’s really driven. Very strong willed. And I really think he’s doing what’s best for Deluxe.” Mike said after a long period of thought. Chuck smiled weakly. What if he isn’t? But he said nothing. He couldn’t tell Mike now.

“You think he’s a good man?” Came the barely whispered question, Mike looking surprised before nodding.

“Course I do. He hasn’t given me any reason to think otherwise.” He said with determination and Chuck wilted inside. Of course he hasn’t. It gave the blonde another feeling that he was just chasing ghosts. But...he just wanted to be sure...

“Good.” He said instead and offered Mike a smile before returning to typing. There was a creak from the chair behind him as Mike stood, walking over and resting his chin on the top of Chuck’s head, arms pressed against Chuck’s back. The blonde barely flinched. He found himself starting to get used to the cadet’s shows of platonic affection.

“Something up, Chuckles? You seem jumpy...er than usual.” He added as Chuck typed, peering up at Mike.

“Overworked and underpaid.” He said with a sheepish laugh, making Mike snicker. They grew quiet, the only sounds coming from the floatscreens as Chuck typed away.

Mike loved watching Chuck work. The blonde could pull off beastly things on the computer, essentially dealing with 1s and 0s and Mike always found it fascinating. It wasn’t his thing. He could do the basics but the stuff his friend was doing on a daily basis was something way beyond his skill level. 

After a few minutes, Chuck sighed and clicked the screens off before rubbing his eyes from under his hair. “Alright... I think I need a break from all this.” He said at last, Mike beaming and giving Chuck’s shoulders a hearty pat. “Now get off my head.” The blonde added, making the cadet laugh and ruffle Chuck’s hair as he pushed away. Chuck whined and blew a few strands out of his eyes.

“Got something in mind?” Mike inquired but the programmer shrugged.

“Not really. I just need to stop staring at all that data for a bit. All the words and numbers are starting to blend together.” He said with a light chuckle while Mike pondered what they could do before they got called back to work.

There was a brief moment while Mike considered where Chuck allowed himself to return to the thoughts constantly bothering him these past few months. He really should tell the cadet what he was doing... It had become important to the blonde to actually TELL his friend .But at the same time...hearing Mike speak with such respect of their leader made Chuck doubtful.

What if you’re wrong? What if it’s just paranoia? Those thoughts nagged at him constantly and he had to keep reassuring himself that he was just snooping to double check. It never hurt to double check things. If employers ran checks on employees, why couldn’t it go the other way around?

Chewing on his lip, Chuck barely noticed as Mike made a suggestion for what they should do, looking at the blonde expectantly. Chuck had to force himself to focus on his friend.

Research could wait. This was more important. Chuck didn’t exactly have friends here. He couldn’t squander the only person who had been nice to him as soon as they had met. He wasn’t just a friend Chuck never realized he was missing. Mike was someone immensely precious who Chuck hadn’t known for that long but was the most stable thing in the blonde’s life. Not just a friend...more of a best friend.

Chuck smiled. “You pick, Mikey.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mike actually appreciated Chuck’s new nickname for him and they began to use them more and more often.  But then... Mike appreciated a lot of things. He appreciated when the cafeteria served fresh chicken nuggets. He appreciated beating the other cadets at video games and appreciated having a good long snooze at his desk without getting caught. Small things. It was those small things that made Mike Chilton’s day.

He also really appreciated getting to hang out with Chuck. The blonde had become a best friend to the cadet in such a short time that Mike felt like they had known each other forever. And he started to appreciate the little things about Chuck. Those little squeaks he made when flustered. The “no, no,no,no, bad idea, Mikey!” when Mike did or wanted to do something crazy. The way he had to shove his hair out of his eyes when he threw Mike a look of deep skepticism. That bright smile and slightly breathless speaking when he was talking about something he was really interested in.

Mike learned a lot about computers from Chuck. He realized that he would probably forget everything anyway but it was interesting to learn and to watch Chuck type away, breaking and building firewalls, programming bots. Mike heard Chuck say that his big dream was to one day make his own video game. He wouldn’t put it past him...

But as time went by, Mike started to notice other things. How shifty Chuck would get when the topic was on Kane. How much he would avoid looking at Mike when the cadet excitedly told Chuck that he might be getting a promotion soon. Sure, Chuck smiled and cheered the other on but Mike noticed a certain air of nervousness. More so than usual. He would fidget and mumble but say nothing on it when Mike asked.

It made him worry. Was Chuck in trouble? Couldn’t be, he would have heard something about it...Did Chuck know something and just wasn’t saying? The last time Mike asked, Chuck rolled his eyes and nervously stuttered out that Mike was just being over analytical. Maybe...but Mike was always like that. And he wanted to know what was making his best friend so overly jumpy.

It was his inner mother, he supposed. The other cadet’s had always teased Mike that his motherly instincts would put many mothers to shame. He would laugh and wave it off but it was definitely true. He was very protective. Sometimes, a little too protective. Protective and reckless.

When the cadet woke up that morning, he didn’t realize the routine line up would be something entirely special. Rushing into formation and taking his place, Mike was just in time to find out of his promotion.

“Congratulations, Commander.” Commander...Commander?! Mike froze and stared.

“...A...are you serious, Sir?” He managed without stuttering.

“When have I ever not been straight with you, Chilton?” Came the smooth question from Kane. Mike beamed. Him... commander. Holy shit... It took some reworking of his thoughts to actually manage to raise his hand and recite the oath after their founder. Commander Chilton. It had a great ring to it.

He couldn’t stop smiling all day. This was a great opportunity to help the people of Deluxe. And he wouldn’t waste it. But first thing’s first...

Without even knocking, Mike barged into his best friend’s room, making him cough on the donut he was chewing on, slapping himself on the chest so he didn’t choke.

“Good lord, Mikey! Can’t you knock?!” Chuck sputtered but Mike was too happy to care and pulled his best friend into a great big bear hug.

“There’s no time for knocking, Chuckles! Not when I have such awesome news!” He said finally after tearing away, looking at a very confused and slightly alarmed Chuck.

“Guess what?” Chuck blinked.

“Seriously? I thought you couldn’t wait to tell me.” He teased with a watery smile. Mike laughed.

“Guess who got promoted?!” He said at last, not being to hold back his excitement.

“...Promoted?!” Chuck squeaked and Mike beamed even wider...if that was possible.

“Promoted!” He repeated brightly, practically bouncing from excitement. “Commander Chilton! Can you believe it?”

Chuck’s surprise didn’t go away like Mike thought it would. In fact, the blonde looked even more surprised and alarmed and had to work really hard to rein it in.

“W...wow Mikey! That’s great!” He said at last with a slightly forced smile. Mike frowned.

“...You...don’t seem that excited...” The now commander pointed out and Chuck flinched slightly, rubbing at the back of his hair.

“What? No...no! I am! I’m sorry! Just heh...a lot on my mind.” He said weakly but managed a more genuine smile. “I’m proud of you, Mikey. You worked really hard for this.” Chuck added with what he hoped sounded like legitimate pride. It seemed to work.

Mike’s grin slowly returned. “You bet your ass I did. And now I can get a genuine chance to do something good for Deluxe! No way I’m wasting it!” He paced as he spoke and missed Chuck’s smile wilting by the seconds.

Commander Chilton...Chuck was practically out of time...


	5. Chapter 5

After Mike left, Chuck spent a whole hour freaking out. Oh no...oh no, oh no, oh no. Commander...commander! And he was about to tell Mike too... now what..? Mike wasn’t blind, his brain insisted. Mike would see the truth. But Chuck had one more thing to double check. He couldn’t wait any longer. Mike had said his first mission as commander was coming up and if Chuck didn’t find out the truth, the now commander would probably end up in a situation where he could hurt people.

Crap, crap, crap. Wringing his hands, Chuck paced back and forth, chewing frantically on his bottom lip. He was sure that if Mike was put into such a situation, he would back out of it...he would do the right thing. This was Mike after all and Mike was the most honorable man that Chuck had met...maybe ever. But he didn’t want his best friend to end up in such a situation in the first place. Chuck had no choice...

In his snooping, Chuck had stumbled upon a secure server where Kane was APPARENTLY keeping bot specs. It took a day to find the right codes to crack it but Chuck had been too much of a nervous wreck to actually attempt it. But now, he just had to.

Chuck passed the day in a nervous stupor, practically jumping out of his skin anytime anyone tried to talk to him. He did his business half-assed and went back to his room with a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach. He prepared. Calmed himself down as best as he could and spent a good hour wishing he could get one of Mike’s hugs to reassure him.

It was midnight before Chuck finally set to work. Sitting stiffly on his favorite stool, the programmer searched out the codes, typing quickly as if he was afraid someone would barge in any minute and arrest him. They probably would... Sooner or later. Being so paranoid of this, Chuck had even packed his things. Maybe that was too dramatic, but he had had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to stay at KaneCo tower after tonight.

One more screen...one more code and here it was... Chuck stared...tearing down buildings in Motorcity and calling them abandoned when there were people living in them...what?! Sending bots down to spread poison. Disrupting food deliveries and water pipes. Various specs for control suits. This...this is what Kane was doing?! Helping Deluxe? How the heck was this helping Deluxe?! This man...he wasn’t a visionary. He was a megalomaniac!

VREEEVEREEE WARNING YOU ARE ACCESING UNAUTHORIZED INFORMATION VREEEEEEEVREEEE

Red screens screeched into life all around Chuck making him shriek and fall out of his chair. This was exactly what he was afraid of! Barely managing to scramble off the floor, Chuck pulled up another screen, typing frantically. Gotta...intercept...gotta stop it before they found out who was responsible for the alarm. Crap, crap, crap. 

The screeching ceased but the screens continued to flash red, illuminating Chuck’s dark room. Crap, crap, crap. He had to go. Grabbing his duffle bag, Chuck made a mad dash for the door, undoing the sealing codes and making a run for the outside. He was halfway down the stairs when another float screen popped up before him as he ran.

“Chuckles?! What the heck happened?! There was an alarm from your room! Are you okay?” Mike. It was Mike. Chuck tried to speak then broke off for a moment, recovering his breath as quickly as he could.

“Mike. Mikey. I can’t stay here.”

“What?! Why?! What happened?!” Mike sounded panicked. Chuck sped down the stairs, avoiding the elevator at all costs.

“Mike...it’s Kane. He’s not who he says he is.” Mike frowned over the little float screen.

“What are you talking about?”

“Mikey, he’s trying to destroy Motorcity. He’s not doing it for the good of Deluxe! He’s insane! He’s been disrupting food supplies! Destroying their water pipes! Spreading poison! Poison, Mike! This isn’t helping anyone! He’s harming innocent people!” Mike stared at Chuck.

When he spoke next, he was whispering. “...What?” Came the faint question. Chuck sputtered, almost falling down the stairs in the process. “He’s a freaking megalomaniac, Mikey!”

Mike flinched. “...No way... how? He...he all but raised me, Chuck. Do you think I wouldn’t see it?” It was Chuck’s turn to flinch at Mike’s tone of voice, screeching to a halt to recover his breath and panting heavily before straightening. It was taking all the effort he had not to start hyperventilating.

“Mikey, please. I know you don’t want to believe it. But I saw the data. The emails, the plans. I’m not lying!” He added desperately. Mike looked torn. “Please... don’t go on that mission. It won’t be anything good. Please?” Chuck begged, taking another moment to breathe and consider where he could go.

The only alternative was obvious. Motorcity. He’d have to find some way to get there and find somewhere to go once he was there. Chuck would just have to try and figure it out. But there was no way he could stay in Deluxe anymore. Couldn’t and wouldn’t.

“This is my job now, Chuckles... I just can’t...”

“But Mikey...he’s hurting innocent people! People who have done nothing to us!” Chuck sputtered. He thought Mike would see... thought Mike would understand. But Mike still appeared torn between his duty to their founder and his best friend’s words. He bit his lip.

“Chuck...”

“Please Mikey...please don’t go... nothing good will come of it...”

There was a pause that seemed to last centuries, Chuck still anxiously vibrating on the spot, ready to bolt while Mike sucked in his cheeks on the vid screen.

“Please?” Chuck breathed again, moving part of his bangs behind one ear so he could see Mike better.

“...I...I have to see it...” Mike breathed after a long pause making Chuck frown.

“...You don’t believe me, do you?” He asked slowly, feeling his heart sink in his chest. He thought...out of all people...Mike would believe him. He worked so hard on finding proof so the other WOULD believe him. Risked his employment, maybe even his freedom.

“Mikey...”

“It’s not that!” Mike looked completely torn. Chuck’s expression crumbled.

“...But you’re doubting...” He breathed gently and Mike felt his heart sting.

“It’s just...he raised me... I... I can’t imagine him doing something so awful.” The commander admitted weakly and Chuck deflated completely.

“...Alright, Mike.” The blonde said at last, his voice hoarse and defeated. “Alright...” He repeated weakly.

“Chuckles...”

“No... I understand. I’ll...I have to go.” He managed croakily and without waiting for Mike to respond clicked the screen off before making a mad dash out of the building. There was a ruckus going on somewhere above and Chuck was sure they’d catch him.

He ran... he didn’t look back.  He couldn’t. For the first time in his life, Chuck felt his heart truly shatter. Maybe this is why he didn’t have friends...too afraid to experience something like this.  He whimpered slightly. The one time he truly wished for Mike’s hugs was the one time he wouldn’t get one.

There was no room for him in Deluxe anymore. So, pulling up a map of the tunnels underneath, Chuck found a route to the city below. Motorcity.

It was only when he reached the city underneath Deluxe that he allowed himself to double over, clutching his knees and hiccupping slightly as he gasped for air. His face was wet...was it tears or sweat? Or both? Chuck wasn’t sure anymore. He gasped and huffed in air, chest rising and falling heavily. No... he was definitely crying...these were definitely tears. He was crying so badly that he was shaking, eyes clenched shut. It wasn’t supposed to go like this...

Reaching up shakily, he tore the KaneCo nametag off his chest, tossing it as far away from himself as possible.

It was supposed to go so much better...

He straightened, still shaking, taking the KaneCo shirt off and tossing it aside as well, leaving only a simple white t-shirt beneath it. Freckle covered arms reached up shakily to try and wipe away the tears. Stop it, Chuck. This wasn’t helping...but he couldn’t stop...No, no, no, no.

It was all wrong!

At that thought Chuck collapsed on his knees, hands pressing tightly to his face, shoulders shaking violently.

He had never felt so alone before.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike slumped back in his chair, his expression vacant. Did he just... He couldn’t even finish that thought without wincing and clenching his eyes shut. He did...and Chuck was gone. His best friend was gone. The commander thought about calling Chuck back, trying to work it out but every time he tried, he froze, his breath hitching.

This was no good.

Mike tried to reason out what Chuck had told him. Would Kane really do those things? He couldn’t even imagine. The man who had been almost like a father to him. Gnawing on his lip, Mike concentrated. He could maybe snoop... but he wasn’t exactly good with computers...at all...And if a programmer and hacker of Chuck’s caliber got caught, Mike would probably get absolutely destroyed.

A thought struck him that there was no way that Chuck would do this, raise such an alarm and bring himself into danger unless he was really sure of what he was talking about. That thought stung. It’s not that he didn’t believe...but he didn’t want to...couldn’t believe...But he failed Chuck. He failed his best friend. And that was inexcusable.

Mike shoved himself out of his chair, completely ignoring the commotion around him. He would go on the mission...he would, just to prove it to himself. His doubts about Chuck’s revelation ebbed away slightly. Even if he didn’t fully believe it...he couldn’t let his best bud down.

This raging determination got Mike through the week. He had tried to call Chuck a few times but the blonde didn’t reply. At first, it stung. But realization slowly dawned. If Chuck had to flee Deluxe, there was only one place he could go. Motorcity. That must be it. And Motorcity was a dead zone, especially with Deluxian technology. So Mike had to wait.

And waiting hurt. Mike was never the most patient person when it came to waiting and ESPECIALLY when his friends might be in trouble. He was anxious...jittery. Barely able to sit still for more than 20 minutes. And guilty. As the week progressed, Mike Chilton found himself in a deepening state of guilt. And it didn’t go away...

He half-assed all his duties and barely got any sleep until the day came when they descended into Motorcity.

It was...much different than Mike had expected. Before their efforts began, the commander took a brief moment to look around. It seemed so...alive... there was a strange aura and a stranger smell about this place but it actually felt like a real city. Deluxe never felt this way to Mike. It was too clean...too neat and organized. But this...this looked so...exciting and inviting...

For  a moment, Mike ignored the cadet talking to him, eyes drinking in the city. This...he really...REALLY liked the look of this. It took all the effort in his body to force himself to listen to the blonde young man speaking to him. It took even more effort to look at the buildings. For a moment, they actually looked abandoned and Mike wasn’t sure if he should be happy or not.

That didn’t last. Movement by the curtains, shapes in the windows, a small child peering over the windowsill. These buildings weren’t abandoned. It hit Mike like a ton of bricks. There were people here... They were about to tear down people’s homes. The only homes these people probably had.

Chuck had been right in his speculation that Mike would do the right thing. He did. He tried to stop it. He yelled at Kane. YELLED at Kane... got demoted and arrested on the spot. Beat up a cadet...

This whole thing...helping Deluxe. It had been a lie...all of it. This wasn’t helping Deluxe. This was forcing people out of the only home they ever knew only to force them INTO Deluxe. This wasn’t helping for the greater good...this was...utter and complete BULLSHIT!

Mike barely managed to get all the residents out in time before his former coworkers tore the buildings down into rubble. Couldn’t they see it?! But then... even Mike couldn’t see until recently. Too blinded by the complete faith he had put in Kane. That changed today. He couldn’t just ignore this...it was too important and too huge. And Mike Chilton was a fighter.

He helped the people as much as he could. He wasn’t even sure if he had tried to apology, if it would mean anything to them. He tried it. He meant it. Every word. A few of them even thanked him. Why? He was the one that led the team here in the first place. And the guilt returned again...even stronger this time.

But he tried his best. He did...something right... That mattered for something...right?..Right?

Even after the people left, Mike remained standing at the rubble site. He could have stopped this from ever happening. Chuck had warned him...if only he hadn’t been such a stubborn mule and listened...

Chuck...

“Mikey?” His name cracked through the air like a whip and he whirled around.

He was dreaming... “...Chuckles?”

“Oh god, Mikey!” Yup...he had passed out and was dreaming in the rubble.

If this was a dream, it was the best dream ever. He stumbled forward before rushing to the blonde, practically collapsing against his chest and making him squawk in surprise. This dream felt real and smelled real, with that unique scent that was specifically Chuck. Mike buried his face in his best friend’s chest, shoulders scrunching together.

“You were right...” He croaked to the dream. “You were right...why the hell didn’t I listen?” He felt Chuck relax under him slowly, freckled arms carefully wrapping around Mike. He didn’t say anything for the moment and Mike hissed through his teeth. “I’m sorry, Chuckles...I’m so sorry. I’m such an ass.” Chuck’s arms tightened around him. He felt himself shake. “...I couldn’t stop them...I...”

“Mikey...it’s okay...you...you did all you could...”

“...Should have done more.” Above him, there was a light little laugh that was so specifically Chuck.

“...You always say that...” Came the soft comment and Mike, despite himself, started to laugh, arms tightening around Chuck. He DID always say that. But now it was time to do something about it.

“And you ARE an ass.” Was the added comment, making Mike laugh again. He was dirty and tired. Mentally drained. But that didn’t matter. He was with Chuck...Chuck was here...and he wouldn’t let go. Not this time.

“You’re the best dream I’ve had in months...” He muttered weakly, making blonde laugh a bit shrilly above him. Yup...the best dream in months...one he could hug...and bury his nose in...and listen to and it wouldn’t fade even when he opened his eyes.

And the best thing was, it was Chuck. Mike couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
